


One Text Away

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Covid-19 Related, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phone Neighbors, Phone Sex, Quarantine, Texting, another quarantine fic, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: Dean issobored he decides to text his phone neighbor for some entertainment, but gets much more than he bargained for. He definitely wasn’t looking for love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 250
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest, ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	One Text Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Facebook prompt in Destiel Forever

_Quarantine friggin sucks!_ Dean’s been stuck inside for weeks without an end in sight. He had gotten the virus before he knew what it was and after a brief stay in a hospital, he was back home, just in time for the entire country to shut down. He hated that he was immune and _still_ had to stay indoors. Of course, he understood why it was necessary, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

“Going to jump off of this apartment balcony, if I don’t find _someone_ to talk to that _isn’t_ me in the next five minutes!” He paced his apartment and grabbed his cellphone. First he caved and made a damn Facebook but couldn’t bring himself to add any coworkers. So that left Sam, Benny and Charlie. Dean didn’t have many friends, he kept his circle tight but all three of those assholes had girlfriends. They could only entertain him for so long.

Dean was finally at rock bottom, boredom when he gave in and watched some stupid documentary about a tiger dude that went to jail. He made it three episodes in before he turned it off and stared at his phone again. _Fuck it, they might be just as bored as me._

He opened his messages and dialed his phone number, changing just the last digit to a four.

**Dean: What’s up “neighbor” how are you handling this quarantine? I’m bored AF so I decided to text a stranger and start a fight, you in?**

He set his phone down and laughed to himself, _damn_ _number probably doesn’t even work._ Then went to grill up some burgers. It was a nice distraction that made the apartment smell amazing, and when he sat down to eat, he opened his phone to a new message and nearly choked.

**785-555-0124: Let’s go. I bet your favorite color is dick.**

Dean laughed so hard he dropped his phone and then reread it four more times, he had nothing.

**Dean: I seriously have nothing. That was awesome!!**

**785-555-0124: Thank you**

**Dean: I’m Dean**

**785-555-0124: Castiel**

**Dean: That’s a new one**

**785-555-0124: Cas is fine.**

**Dean: Alright, Cas. What’s the word?**

Dean saved his contact info with a grin.

**Cas: It’s a shortened version of my name**

Dean chuckled to himself. 

**Dean: How old are you Cas?**

**Cas: 24, you?**

**Dean: 23. “What’s the word” is another way of saying “what’s up” or “what’s going on”**

**Cas: I don’t think that is correct.**

**Dean: No?**

**Cas: No, everyone knows the bird is the word.**

Once again, Dean had nothing. 

**Dean: Are you bored enough for a phone call?**

**Cas: I'm definitely bored enough for a phone call.**

He took a moment to breath, he was about to call some stranger, simply because he needed to hear the voice that went with this strange sense of humor. _This is gonna be awkward._ Dean hit call.

“Hello, Dean.” _Holy fuck! Dude has the voice of a sex god!_

“H-hey Cas.” _Good start, keep it simple._

“Did you hear that pets can get it, too?” _Random, but at least he’s talking._

“Yeah, actually I saw that on the news last night. Do you have pets?” 

“I have a corgi. Do you?” 

_Which one is that…?_ “Oh! I’ve seen videos of those, they’re pretty cute. Nah, no pets here. I’m allergic to cats and my apartment doesn’t allow dogs.” 

Cas huffed a laugh, “I’m unfortunately, allergic to cats too, and yes, he is very cute. I just got over the virus, so I’m watching him closely. My apartment doesn’t allow dogs either, but the landlord happens to be my cousin, Gabriel. Sort of lucked out there. Balthazar is like my kid.”

“Balthazar?” _This is a weird dude._

“Yes, that is his name. If you met him, you’d see that it fits, he’s very strange.” 

Dean suddenly really wanted to meet this corgi… and maybe his owner.

“Well, maybe if this quarantine lifts we can. Or wait, did you say you already had it?” 

“Yes. I was lucky enough to only have a mild case. I tested positive last week after I felt the symptoms for a few days, I didn’t have a hospital stay.” 

“Shit. That’s good news, I actually had it too but weeks ago.”

Dean can hear Cas hesitate, “Then maybe we can get together sooner than we think. You can… meet Balt.”

He smiled, unable to help himself. “Yeah, maybe.” 

They talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Dean ate the coldest burger he’s ever had but it still tasted good and even if it didn’t, nothing could have wiped the grin from his lips.

Cas was... different. In a good way. He wasn’t like most people Dean had always surrounded himself with and it was probably his favorite thing about him. Those hours flew by and if Cas didn’t have to get up in the morning for work, they probably would have talked even longer. But as it was, they had to say goodbye for the night. _Hope he reaches out tomorrow._ Dean thought to himself, _if not I will… but I hope he does._

Dean got his wish. 

When he woke up the next morning, Cas had already texted and not only that, he sent a photo. 

**Dean: Balthazar?**

Cas didn’t reply right away, because he was probably working, so Dean got up to make some coffee and as it brewed, his phone chimed. 

**Cas: No that’s a selfie**

Dean laughed, because that was definitely a damn corgi.

**Cas: That is how I look in the mornings**

 _Doubt it._ But the comment made Dean wonder, what _did_ Castiel look like. It took everything not to ask. He wanted to, but he also wasn’t sure if he was ready for that step. Things were… great. He didn’t need a photo to know he liked Cas’ company. Okay, company was a stretch, but he liked talking to the guy, probably more than anyone else right now. He was new and exciting and… _ding._

It was another photo.

Dean gulped and opened it. This time, it was Balt… with glasses… and a coffee mug. The mug had a bumble bee on it and it said, “Always bee yourself” which was honestly _nothing_ less than he expected. There was also another text.

**Cas: I’m more awake now, is this better?**

**Dean: Oh yeah, I can see it. That coffee help?**

**Cas: Yes.**

**Dean: Mine’s brewin**

He looked around, wanting to send some kind of photo back but couldn’t find anything. Instead, he sent a photo, flipping off his coffee maker.

**Dean: Feels like it’s going slower than normal**

**Cas: Did flipping it off make you feel better?**

**Dean: Yeah actually**

Cas sent a smiley face emoji, making Dean actually smile.

**Dean: How’s work?**

**Cas: Boring. I’m about to go on “lunch”**

**Dean: Yeah? What’s for lunch?**

**Cas: Since it is only 8am, pancakes**

**Dean: Can I have some?**

**Cas: Of course, let me just whoosh right over.**

**Dean: Whoosh?**

**Cas: Do you ever watch movies or shows with the subtitles on?**

**Dean: Yes, I’m normally eating chips. It’s necessary.**

Dean couldn’t for the life of him put the two things together but those three dots were dancing around so he figured Cas must be explaining. Dean’s coffee finished while he waited and as he poured creamer, his phone finally chimed. 

**Cas: Well, when someone magically teleports on tv, the subtitles normally have “whoosh” typed out. I used to think it was dumb, but it kind of makes sense that if teleportation was a real thing, it would make some sort of noise and “whoosh” seems logical.**

Dean read it a couple times and did a gallic shrug. 

**  
Dean: That does seem logical, actually.**

Cas was gone again. And Dean found himself bored out of his mind as he drank his coffee and browsed Netflix for the millionth time.

**Dean: Tell me a show to watch**

More silence. 

He had to force himself _not_ to text again. Cas would text when he could. He was working. _When did I get so damn needy?! Blame the quarantine._ Dean had already switched to his Hulu app by the time his phone chimed again and if he jumped up to check it instantly, that’s his business. It was a picture of pancakes. _That’s where he was._ Dean smiled.

**Dean: Looks great Cas**

**Cas: Thank you. I made extra for you but now your plate just looks sad.**

Dean huffed a laugh and before he could ask what he meant, Cas sent another photo and this time, he could see some of Cas' apartment. It looked similar to Dean’s, nothing stood out except the dark red couch. The actual center of the photo was a plate of pancakes across from Cas’ own plate, complete with Cas flipping off the empty chair. 

**Dean: Aw man, what happened to the whoosh? And don’t flip off my pancakes.**

**Cas: What are you gonna do about it?**

Dean had to take a moment again. Things were getting… flirtatious. Not that, _that_ was a bad thing. Dean’s been openly — and proudly — bisexual since high school. But the fact that he had no clue what Cas looked like still bothered him. He wished it didn’t. He didn’t want to be _vain,_ but he just had to know. Castiel had sexy hands, that was for sure. They were huge, which was promising, but they also looked really soft. Unlike Dean’s calloused mechanic hands. _Ding._ He must have taken too long.

**Cas: Fine. I won’t flip off your pancakes.**

**Dean: I was trying to think of something I could do as payback and I came up blank.**

**Cas: You can make me a real lunch and then flip it off. Seems the only apt payback in a time like this.**

**Dean: Then I will, no pb &j for you sir.**

**Cas: *groans* I’m out of peanut butter**

**Dean: Ha! I win**

Cas didn’t text for a few moments, and then he sent another photo. It was a selfie, but not the selfie Dean needed. The fucker bit out holes for the eyes and was wearing a damn pancake like a mask.

**Cas: I’m this level bored**

**Dean: Welcome to the club. Don’t go texting strangers now**

**Cas: I would never ;)**

_Winky face. This is definitely flirting._

**Dean: You’re the only stranger for me**

His thumb hesitated a moment. _Should I go there…_ One more look at those ridiculous blue eyes had him hitting send. _Those eyes couldn’t be real… could they?_

**Cas: Right back at you, Dean.**

After a week of flirting, random photo sharing and constant talking, Dean decided it was time to just go for it and send his damn face. Maybe Cas was nervous to send an actual selfie too, because Dean sure was, but their chemistry was already off the damn charts and if he didn’t get a real photo soon he was going to end up jacking off to that pancake photo. He laid back on the couch and took a selfie, pretending to sleep. _Jesus, so lame. Fuck it._ He sent it.

The fact that Cas took over five minutes to respond had Dean pacing his living room.

**Cas: How can something so gorgeous be bored? Is there no hope for the rest of us?**

Dean nearly shit his pants. 

**Dean: Dunno what you mean. What do looks have to do with boredom?**

**Cas: Well for starters, if I knew you before the quarantine, I’d have tried to get trapped inside your apartment with you just so I can stare at your face the whole time.**

**Cas: In other words, are you bored? Go look in a mirror. Your face is better than anything I’ve ever seen in all of my art classes combined and I’m an art major.**

_Shit._

**Dean: Um… thanks? I’d return the compliment but unless you look like a blue eyed pancake, I have no clue what your face looks like.**

He once again hesitated before inhaling a deep breath and hitting send, and the minutes drug by _painfully_ slow before Cas finally texted back. 

**Cas: Don’t judge me, I haven’t shaved.**

And then a photo came. 

It took everything for Dean not to drop his phone. Cas was fucking… **hot!** Those blue eyes were still unreal and his skin was perfectly tanned. Dean definitely wasn’t judging the scruff, because Cas rocked it better than any dude, he’s ever checked out, but nothing compared to those pink, plump lips. 

**Dean: What are the odds my phone neighbor was so hot? Damn Cas…**

**Cas: … Thanks?**

**Dean: Why the question mark? You’re hotter than me on my best day.**

**Cas: Okay, now I know you’re lying.**

**Dean: I don’t lie.** _And neither does my dick, because that asshole is wide awake._

**Cas: I don’t either. It’s a huge waste of everyone’s time.**

**Dean: I agree :)**

**Cas: So… what do we do with this knowledge?**

Dean gulped and palmed himself. He knew what he wanted to do.

**Dean: Uhh… maybe share more... knowledge?**

**Cas: I’m going to call you**

_Shit, shit! What is he gonna ask?!_ He didn’t have long to panic because within a minute his phone was ringing. 

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean was happy his voice sounded strong, and didn’t give away his true needy feelings inside.

“Hello, Dean. Can you explain what you meant by, _knowledge?”_

Dean heard the phone move and huffed a laugh, “Did you just air quote?”

“Do you have a camera in my bedroom?” His tone was serious but even in the week of knowing him, Dean had already grown accustomed to Cas’ dry humor.

“If I did, I wouldn’t have needed a photo.” His cock had softened slightly, but it was still bulging in his sweatpants.

“That checks out.” Dean could tell Cas had laid down and stretched, because he made the sexiest grunt in the process. _Welp, there goes my boner again._

“You can’t make those noises, Cas.” He felt his cheeks heat up, _why did I just say that?!_

Cas chuckled, “No?” _Did he just lower his damn voice?_ “And why not?

 _Fuck!_ “Uh… never mind.”

“No… not never mind. Tell me, Dean.” There was something in his voice that made Dean shiver, and his ability to deflect dissipated. 

“Just…” He cleared his throat. “Sounded hot.”

Cas huffed a laugh, “You think so? I think you sound hot too… I also have photo proof to confirm just how hot you are.” 

“Dude, your voice is fucking sex in itself.” He was blushing, but since they were here, “You ever… uh… talk someone off?” _Fucking pathetic!_

Cas made a _hmmm,_ noise that definitely didn’t help. “Yes.” 

_Killin’ me, smalls… or maybe biggs is more accurate? Those hands were… Shut up, Dean._

“Cool.” _Cool? Cool! Yup, jumping off the balcony._

“Have you?” Cas asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

Dean shifted on the couch, annoyed that his dick was still very much here for this. “Nah.” He considered lying, but they literally just had a conversation about that, and he didn’t think he could lie to Cas if he tried.

Cas cleared his throat. “Do you want to try?” 

_Oh god, yes. Fuck yes._ “Uhh…” 

He chuckled, “No pressure. I just thought we… never mind.” 

“No no… we… are. Fuck, why is this awkward? If you think about it, our entire friendship _should_ be awkward and it isn’t, why is this?” Dean ran a hand down his face.

Castiel sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe because we’ve never spoken face to face?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean laid back and fought the urge to touch himself. He still wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Well… what are you doing right now?” Cas asked.

Dean cleared his throat, “Uh… I’m laying on the couch. What are you doing?”

“The same. Where are your hands?” Dean felt his cheeks burn up, and considered lying but again, decided to go with honesty.

“One is holding the phone and the other is… on my stomach.”

Cas hummed, “How low on your stomach?”

“Pretty friggin low. My pinky is under the waistband of my sweats.” 

“Put more of your hand in there.” Dean’s cock twitched, but he hesitated a moment. _Is this really happening…_

“Okay.” He did as told. “Should I… grab it?” 

“No. Not yet… but take it out.” Dean could hear shuffling on Cas’ end, and wondered if he was doing the same. Before he could ask, Cas spoke again. “Mine is out. If that helps.”

Dean did a quick intake of breath, “H-how big is it?” He shuffled his sweats down.

Cas chuckled, “Do you want me to spoil that or should we wait until we meet?” _Ah fuck, I hope it isn’t super small._

“Give me something man, I saw your big ass hands.” Dean grabbed his dick, even though Cas hadn’t said to.

“Well… it is proportionate to my hands. If that helps.” Dean bit his lip and rocked into his hand. “Dean. I didn’t say to grab that yet.” 

Dean whimpered and let go. “M’sorry.” 

“An apology isn’t necessary, I’m glad you want this just as much as I do. I just want you to feel like I’m there. Do you have lube? Go grab it.” 

Dean sat up and went to grab it, returning to his spot with a plop. “Got it.”

“Good. Set the bottle on your chest. I want you to close your eyes, can you do that for me?” 

He nodded and then remembered Cas can’t see him. “Yeah, they’re closed.”

“Okay.” Cas’ voice went straight to Dean’s dick, it seemed to deepen with every passing minute. “Set your hand next to the lube, then slowly slide it down your stomach.” He did as told, his hips moving involuntarily. “Lower.” _Fuck that voice!_ “Ghost your fingers along your pubic area, and make your way to your balls. Don’t touch that cock yet.”

Dean took a shaky breath and did as told. “Come on, Cas. I’m leaking over here.”

He could hear Cas groan and he grinned, cockily. “I wish I could taste you, Dean.” 

_Fuck…_

“Go ahead, spread your precome around, but keep your eyes closed. Your hand is my hand, okay?”

“Okay… yeah.” Dean moaned at the first contact with his dick and he _actually_ felt like this was Cas’ hand.

Castiel hummed again. “I’m wrapping my hand around your cock. You’re so wet for me, gorgeous. We might not even need that lube.” 

“Nah… feels awesome, Cas. Fuck…” Dean groaned.

“It does. I’m going to start sliding my hand up and down, because I just can’t wait another fucking second. How’s that, baby? Feel good?” Cas moaned into the receiver. 

“So good. Wanna hear you…” Dean heard Cas move the phone, and could tell when he was put on speaker. 

“Put your phone on speaker and lube up your cock, I’ll do the same and we’ll be able to hear it and match our strokes.” Dean could tell Cas was doing exactly that, and quickly followed. 

When he heard the slick sound of lube he felt a shiver up his spine. Dean has had a lot of sexual partners in his life, but _this,_ was an entire new ball game. He’d never sat and had real phone sex before but hey, it was 2020 — the year of social distancing. 

“Fuck, Cas. I can hear it, so hot.”

“I can hear you too. Keep going, match my strokes, gorgeous.” He released a moan that had Dean embarrassingly already feeling close. 

“Casss…” Dean heard Cas was speeding up as well. “Close.”

“Me too, don’t stop.” Cas was breathing hard and the mere thought that Cas was just as turned on as he was, had Dean racing to the finish line. “Dean… come with me. Gonna… fuck!” 

Dean tried to hold off, just so he could hear the moans coming from Cas as he came. It had to be the best thing he’d _ever_ heard and as much as he wanted to hold on, he instantly followed Cas. His orgasm felt like it was being punched out of him as he filled up his fist so much it spilled onto his sweats. 

But he was too fucked to care. Dean laid there in his own spend, as he caught his breath. Cas was still panting too, so Dean didn’t feel there was a rush. 

In fact, it felt fucking nice. 

They came together and then came _down_ together, no rushed goodbye or pressure to say anything. Dean could do this shit every day. Okay, that was a lie, he wanted the real Cas. 

After what felt like a while, Cas sighed. “That was decidedly the best orgasm I’ve had years, and I'm counting two _physical_ encounters in that.” 

“Same here, Cas. Fuck… come over. I know that shit would be even more amazing if I could touch you.”

Cas huffed a laugh, “I… next week will be two weeks since I had it. I could maybe…” 

“Yes. Any fucking day, yes.” Dean didn’t care how needy that sounded. “Or I can go there, I know you have Balt.”

“That is thoughtful, thank you. And you… should just… bring a bag. This isn’t a good time to travel, even if it is in the same town.

“Wait… where do you live, Cas? I can’t believe I never asked.” 

“I’m downtown.”

“Me too.”

Dean heard Cas shift, probably to sit up. “How close are you to the park?”

“Like two minutes. I live on L, Cas.”

Cas chuckled, “I live on K.”

“Well, fuck me runnin’! You mean to tell me you live one street away, and we could have been fucking all year?”

“I guess so. I’ve lived here for two years, so maybe longer?” 

“I lived in this apartment for one year but before that, I wasn’t far from here. I work down the street.” 

“I work about fifteen minutes from here, but it only takes that long because of the traffic. I’m going to clean up, can you hold on?”

“Good idea, yeah. I’ll be back too.”

The boys cleaned off and talked for hours. Dean was steadily surprised with how easy it was to talk to Cas. He’d never experienced this with anyone before, let alone someone he was fucking… not that they were fucking… yet. That _yet,_ is important, because fucking was definitely in the plans.

Their week was filled with long days and _lots_ of phone sex. Castiel even talked Dean off once through texting, while on video call meeting for work. As soon as it ended, Cas called Dean just so he could hear Cas’ arousal and listen to him come. He explained to Dean that the camera and microphone were off and he’s basically just there to _listen_ to his supervisor, but he didn’t catch a damn word she said. Knowing Dean was touching himself had Cas’ bursting at the seams. 

They nearly caved and had video sex at least three times, but they both agreed that they wanted to see each other in person before a video. Both men craved the physical touch of the other.

When the day finally arrived, Dean woke up to a text from Cas. 

**Cas: Today is the day, 401 K street. Fifth floor, apartment 04.**

Dean grinned and quickly texted back.

**Dean: Pancakes?**

**Cas: You got it. Tell me when you’re leaving and I’ll get on them. I… called out of work today.**

**Dean: Awesome!**

He jumped in the shower, fixed his short hair about seven times before he finally grabbed his backpack, texted Cas and headed out the door. He opted to walk, since it was a nice spring day and it was only one street, but as soon as he saw the apartment building he got butterflies. No, not butterflies, those aren’t big enough.

Dean bounced on his heels a second before he took a breath and made his way inside. Cas’ apartment building was nicer than his, and the elevator moved much faster. Before he could decide if that was a good thing, the door chimed open and there was Cas.

They both froze a moment, and then Cas reached in to pull him out when the doors tried to close. “Sorry. I couldn’t wait.” He was every bit as beautiful as he looked in his pictures. Dean was actually surprised to only have a couple inches on him, but he didn’t think too much about that, because those eyes… no photo would ever do them justice. He realized he should probably say something back, but Dean was speechless. Cas’ eyes flickered to his lips, and within seconds their mouths crashed together and they heatedly made out against the wall. Dean didn’t even know who kissed who but it was definitely a mutual unspoken agreement. 

He’d never shared a more all consuming kiss, in his entire life and he knew in that exact moment that no one else would ever do. They finally managed to break away to catch their breath and it was physically impossible for either of them to hide their raging boners. Dean could tell Cas was every bit as big as he thought it would be and nodded towards the hallway. “I’m not opposed to fucking you in this hallway, but maybe we should go inside?”

Cas palmed himself and huffed a laugh, “Come on.” He held out his hand and Dean took it, happily. “I promised you pancakes.” 


End file.
